Conventionally, operation input detection devices have been proposed that detect operation input to an operation input section on a vehicle surface based on a sensor output of a capacitive sensor that changes when an object to be detected approaches or separates from the operation input section. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration that is capable of locking/unlocking a door in a non-contact manner by detecting the hand of a user approaching the door handle of a vehicle. This configuration increases the convenience.
The operation input detection devices for a vehicle are exposed to an abrupt environmental change and are likely to cause an offset (deviation) in the sensor output of the capacitive sensor. However, in this case also, a new reference may be set for the sensor output by executing calibration. This reliably maintains the detection sensitivity of the operation input.